Dimensional Chaos
by 139Doopliss139
Summary: As Doopliss, Mimi, and Dimentio arrive in Flopside, it's up to them to stop the opposing threat that could destroy every dimension that brings hope to the universe. Sequel to 'The Alliance,' a "must-read" to understand this story.


ANNNNNNNND… here… it… is! The sequel to "The Alliance" a few of you have requested. Hope you enjoy and R&R! (Chapter fic of course.)

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Mario.

**Chapter 1: **_**Return**_

"Aye Dimentio, 'urry it up with me breakfast!" O'Chunks screams could be heard throughout all of the halls in Castle Bleck. So wherever he was, Dimentio would definitely be sure to hear him.

"As you wish your Stupidness!" Dimentio spat back. It had been only a week since Doopliss, Mimi, and himself had returned to Castle Bleck. O'Chunks and Nastasia were a bit skeptical at first, skeptical enough to beat Dimentio to a pulp, but they had accepted him; and all he needed to do was be their personal slave for awhile.

_Flashback:_

_As they arrived in Flipside, Doopliss took his time to look around. The people, the places, everything looked so fresh and new compared to his dark and dank home known as the Creepy Steeple._

_"Holy cow! Look at this place, it's so cool! And look at this!" Doopliss ran up to a woman with her son. "The people look so weird! It's so cool!" The woman slapped him across the face._

_"How dare you?! Come along Jimmy."_

_"Oh my gosh! Doopli! Are you okay?" Mimi asked in concern._

_"Mimi, don't call me that! I hate pet names!"_

_"Oh, sorry." Mimi looked at Dimentio and noticed that he had been really quiet since they arrived._

_"Dimentio? Are you okay? You've been really silent since we got here."_

_"I'm fine… let's just keep walking, err… floating in my case." Dimentio seemed to be avoiding eye contact with them, but Mimi allowed it to slip her mind as they finally arrived in Flopside._

_"So much for new; this place is just as dark as the Steeple!" Doopliss complained._

_"What was so bad about the Steeple anyway?" Dimentio asked. It was really none of his business, but hearing Doopliss complain was worse than any form of torture he could imagine possible._

_"Well for one thing it was OUCH!" Doopliss bumped into Mimi as she stopped in her tracks._

_"Dang it, not again! Why did you stop?" He looked in front of Mimi to see a hefty, bearded man and a lady who would be fit to be a secretary._

_"Mimi? Do me eyes deceive me? Is 'at you?" O'Chunks asked the pig tailed girl in front of him._

_"O'Chunks, how many times do I have to tell you to stop training in the sun so long? It'll mess up your head. I'm going to have to ask you to rest for awhile 'K?" Nastasia said._

_"Nassy, open yer eyes! Don't you see 'er?"_

_"What are you talking abo-" Nastasia froze in her spot as she saw Mimi._

_"Mimi! You're back!" Nastasia ran to give her a hug with O'Chunks following her."Aye lassie, it's good to 'ave ya back! Wait just a goomba stompin' minute! Who's the sheet head?"_

_"Well it's a new name at least." Doopliss said._

_"This is my boyfriend Doopliss! He wants to stay here with us! Can he please please please?!" Mimi bounced up and down in anticipation of their answer."We didn't even know you were coming to stay with us Mimi. You could've called!" Nastasia scolded Mimi._

_"I know, I'm sorry but please can we?"_

_"Aye what harm could it do Nassy?" O'Chunks asked._

_"Fine, but he better behave himself. And you too young lady!"_

_"Oh I'll try, no guarantees though." Mimi elbowed him in the gut. "I mean I promise I'll behave." Doopliss said, holding his stomach in pain._

_"That's more like it." Nastasia said._

_"Oh speaking of behaving, we uh sort of ran into someone back at the Mushroom Kingdom." Mimi said sheepishly._

_"Ah O'Chunks and Nastasia! You two don't look a day older than you did the last time I saw you… a few months ago…"_

_"Way to make a first impression clown boy!" Doopliss said._

_"You?! I oughta rip you in two pieces right now! Ya little two timing, double crossing, no good…"_

_"I thought you were dead!" Nastasia screamed in disbelief._

_"Ah you of all people should know, my dear Nastasia, that good things never die!" Dimentio stated._

_"Ya will once I'm through with ya!" O'Chunks charged at Dimentio._

_"Stop it! Guys, Dimentio has changed! He's good now! When we were in the Mushroom Kingdom, he actually helped us." Mimi explained the whole story from the beginning to the end._

_"Wow… that's pretty decent of ya Dimentio. Eh… even though ya almost destroyed this world and what-not, I guess protecting another world and the fair lass makes up for it. What do ya say Nastasia?" O'Chunks asked pleadingly._

_"Fine! But… he needs to do something for us first…" Nastasia and O'Chunks grinned evilly at Dimentio._

_"Why do i get the feeling that this will involve phyical labor?" Dimentio asked._

 End Flashback:

And that's how Dimentio was stuck in this situation: serving O'Chunks and Nastasia all day everyday for a month.

"Who're ya talkin' to in that tone? You're the servant and I need to be served so 'urry it up!"

"And after you're done with O'Chunks' breakfast, I need you over here ASAP to help me file these reports 'K?" Nastasia asked, or more like requested.

"Curse those two! I'm starting to think I was better off dead than serving them!"

"Golly Dimentio, could you be any louder? We're trying to eat over here!" Mimi yelled.

"Well you and your bottomless pit of a boyfriend can eat in a ditch for all I care!" Dimentio walked off into O'Chunks' room to serve him breakfast.

"Just like old times, as loud and as moody as ever." Mimi said, rubbing her ears.

"Was he always that grouchy?" Doopliss asked.

"Yep, it's so annoying sometimes. But I guess it's good that he's here." Mimi stated. "And you too my little sheet head."

"Aw Mimi, not the names again!" Mimi giggled at him.

* * *

**Somewhere in an unknown location:**

"Why here out of all uncool places?"

"Yeah, there's only two restaurants here and I'm starving!"

"I don't know about this, I mean… it has that weird smell… and the colors all clash!"

"And this place seems bad for my health."

"All of you, shut up! Look we're here because this place needs to be destroyed; it brings hope to the world and that's just not right! And once we destroy it we can destroy all of the dimensions that give the word 'hope' a meaning! I mean c'mon, are we wimps? Well are we?"

"No!"

"That's right! Because we fight for evil!"

"We live for disorder!"

"We like what we do!"

"We struggle for chaos!"

"We are…"

"THE AXEM RANGERS!"


End file.
